Boku to Ore
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Pelindung pun bisa menjadi malaikat maut untukmu. Ketakutanmu berhubungan dengan kematianmu sebelumnya. Apa tujuanmu hidup di dunia? Apakah kau ada tugas tersendiri dalam kehidupanmu? Kehidupan petugas dari jiwa sebelumnya untuk menyatukan kebersamaan kakak beradik yang berpisah akibat petir. Di sebuah desa dimana kau menemukan kebersamaan lebih baik dari orang kota. #lovelyphantom
Entah bagaimana asal-usul sebuah kisah ini bermula. Desa kecil yang belum terlalu tersentuh oleh modernisasi. Jika pun ada penghargaan, mungkin desa ini akan menjadi nomor satu. Warga di desa ini sangatlah ramah. Nyaris seluruh kepala keluarga bermata pencaharaian petani atau peternak. Desa kecil yang diselimuti kedamaian. Orang-orang tua mengatakan berbagai petuah dan sebagai yang lebih muda yang harus menghormati yang tua menurutinya. Mengajarkan sejak dini aturan dan larangan dalam kehidupan, sikap sopan santun dijaga dan membentuk sebuah anggota masyarakat yang diberkati kedamaian dengan kemauan pribadi masing-masing.

Banyak wisatawan ingin berkunjung, apalagi membayangkan begitu tenang dan indahnya desa. Terhindari dari sampah. Asri dan bersih. Penduduk desa yang lembut dan ramah walau tidak semuanya. Tetapi desa memanglah tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat orang-orang sok sibuk seperti di kota.

Tidak setelah mendengar kisah ini.

Petir di desa inilah yang paling mantap. Warga desa sudah terbiasa dengan suara mahadahsyat dan kilatan cahaya yang cukup besar. Anggaplah itu sebuah musik. Musik yang mengalun setiap malam bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur. Tidak ada satupun anak kecil yang takut dengan itu. Hujan gerimis selalu terjadi setiap malam.

Tetapi, orangtua tidak perlu cemas.

Badai merobohkan rumahnya? Pohon jatuh menimpa peternakan mereka? Menghancurkan sawah?

Karena keberadaan pohon itu.

Pohon yang menjadi lambang desa.

Pohon inilah yang menjadi awal desa ini dan juga akhir dari sebuah kisah persaudaraan yang tragis.

Pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah taman kecil. Lingkar kayunya dapat menyebutkan usia pohon ini sudah sangat tua, mungkin mencapai ratusan tahun. Tak pernah seorang pun warga desa yang melihat robohnya pohon ini. Batangnya bergoyang saja tidak pernah. Pohon yang sangat kuat inilah yang mampu melindungi desa.

Pohon ini suci. Dianggap sebagai lambang yang sangat penting.

 _'Pohon ini sama dengan seratus nyawa manusia'_

Betapa pentingnya pohon ini. Pohon yang paling tinggi di desa yang menjadi pelindung desa dari serangan petir dahsyat yang selalu ada setiap malam, bahkan setiap saat. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika pohon itu roboh suatu hari nantinya. Sama dengan kiamat bagi penduduk desa yang telah mencintai desa makmur nan damai itu.

Intinya, pohon ini suci. Penting. Berharga. Utama. Paling diperlukan.

Memiliki banyak mitos dibaliknya.

Pohon ini, katanya, seseorang yang dikutuk Dewa Petir.

Pohon ini, katanya, kepala desa pertama yang memohon kepada dewa untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai sebuah pohon agar petir yang menyerang ketenangan desa selalu menyambarnya untuk menjadi pelindung.

Pohon ini, katanya, pohon yang berjanji pada dewa untuk melindungi pulau tempat desa berada akibat perbuatan jahatnya.

Pohon ini, katanya, tempat tinggal peri jahat yang menjadi sasaran Dewa Petir karena mereka bermusuhan.

Banyak dan tak ada yang tahu mana yang benar, walau semua mitos tersebut tidak masuk di akal manusia.

Tetapi, ini masih berlangsung.

Sebuah mitos, ralat, sebuah fakta?

Fakta...,kah?

Apakah hantu itu bisa disebut fakta?

Apakah hantu benar-benar ada?

Sekali lagi, pohon itu suci. Anak-anak dilarang bermain di sekitar sana. Padahal di sekitar pohon tersebut adalah taman bermain kecil untuk anak-anak.

Pohon itu _'tidak boleh diganggu_.'

Pohon itu adalah rumah hantu... Seorang iblis.

Setan Merah...

Iblis tinggal disana.

Iblis kecil...berambut merah dengan mata emas...

Dengan senjata yaitu gunting kesayangannya.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Boku to Ore**

 **Ivy Adeline / IvyEvad9**

 **Drama, Family, Supernatural, Mystery**

 **AkaKuro, slight!KagaKuro**

" **Pelindung pun bisa menjadi malaikat maut untukmu. Ketakutanmu berhubungan dengan kematianmu sebelumnya. Apa tujuanmu hidup di dunia? Apakah kau ada tugas tersendiri dalam kehidupanmu? Kehidupan petugas dari jiwa sebelumnya untuk menyatukan kebersamaan kakak beradik yang berpisah akibat petir. Di sebuah desa dimana kau menemukan kebersamaan lebih baik dari orang kota."**

 **#lovelyphantom**

"Kurokocchi!/ Tetsu!/ Tetsu-kun! / Kuro-chin~ / Kuroko-sensei."

Teriakan kompak dengan panggilan berbeda-beda itu ditujukan untuk satu orang dari beberapa murid yang membuat tubuhnya terangkat, kemudian mengulas senyum.

"Eh, jangan dekat-dekat. Sensei bau, lo..."

Dia mengangkat dua tangannya yang penuh dengan tanah berair. Celemek biru muda yang dipakainya pun penuh dengan lumpur.

"Kalau begitu, ayoo!" Beberapa diantaranya melempar tas kecil mereka ke bawah pohon, kemudian berlari di sekitar kebun. Ada yang lari sampai ke pematang sawah yang tidak jauh disana.

"Aomine-kun, kita berkebun. Bukan di sawah. Kembali!

Kuroko berteriak kencang melihat salah satu anak yang dia yakini akan menjadi berandalan nanti.

"Kalian membawa baju ganti, 'kan?"

"Bawa!" teriak mereka kompak. Lucunya...

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo berkumpul di dekat Sensei. Kita mulai menanam."

Hari ini cuaca cerah berawan. Tidak terlalu terik, tidak terlalu dingin. Pas. Remaja baru dewasa yang berstatus pengajar itu memutuskan untuk mengajari murid bimbingan belajarnya di luar. Menanam dan memancing di sungai pasti menyenangkan, bukan? Dia meminjam kebun milik tetangganya untuk menanam beberapa sayur dan sungai yang tidak jauh dari sana akan mereka kunjungi sebentar lagi. Semoga saja murid-muridnya senang karena idenya.

"Begini, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun, perlahan-lahan. Jangan terlalu kasar. Lihat, daunnya robek-"

"Kurokocchi, begini-ssu?!"

"Pintar, Kise-kun."

"Kuro-chin, ayo kita tangkap ikan dan makan..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Murasakibara-kun. Bersabarlah."

Menjadi pengajar bukan hal yang mudah. Walau hanya mengajari lima orang, dia cukup kewalahan. Apalagi muridnya bukan murid-murid normal dan kurang ajar. Dia harus bekerja ekstra.

"Ttaku. Kalian merepotkan-nodayo."

"Tetsu-kun, ada cacing di tanahku!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Kehidupan biasa yang tengah berlangsung seperti biasanya.

"Hati-hati, Kise-kun!"

Kehidupannya sebagai seorang pengajar dan penyayang anak-anak.

"Huaaa!"

 **Bruk!**

"Kise-kun!"

Refleks dia mendekati si bocah pirang yang jatuh tersungkur. Bocah itu menangis mendapati luka di lututnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun?! Mana? Mana yang terluka?"

Bocah bernama Kise itu menangis kencang. Selain karena luka, dia takut dimarahi oleh sang guru. "M-Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi! Huwaaa!"

Kuroko menghela napas lega, berusaha menenangkan diri yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari kepanikan dan memeluk si bocah dengan erat.

"Iie, daijoubu..."

Jika dia boleh jujur, dia sangat takut. Takut dengan kehidupannya sendiri, takut dengan pekerjaannya, takut dengan anak-anak di depan matanya.

Sebenarnya, dialah penakut sejati.

Tidak diketahui apa alasan mengapa dia mudah ketakutan. Dia mudah panik, terutama saat bersama anak-anak.

Mungkinkah ini bentuk rasa kasih sayangnya yang sungguh besar?

"Tetsuya."

Dia ingin keluar dari rasa takutnya... Yang dia yakini berasal dari dalam desa. Dia ingin keluar dari desa ini. Jikalau bisa, dia ingin keluar dari pulau ini.

"Aku masih menunggumu."

 _'Suatu_ ' hal yang menahannya untuk tetap ada di dalam desa itu.

...

Berpenghasilan bercukupan yang hanya mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan keluarganya sendiri. Berasal dari sebuah penitipan dan tempat panti asuhan anak-anak yang jasanya telah dia abdikan sebagai balas budi. Rumah kayu berukuran kecil itu diberikan oleh Kepala Desa untuknya. Hidup seorang diri di desa terpencil setelah beranjak dewasa dengan berbekal ilmu pengetahuan dari berbagai macam buku yang ada di perpustakaan daerah. Sejak kecil dia sangat gemar ke desa sebelah yang lebih modern hanya untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan demi menimba ilmu tambahan. Jadilah dia sosok yang berilmu sekarang. Warga desa beberapa kali menyarankannya pindah ke kota untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang lebih baik, tetapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam di desa. Sayang, bukan? Tetapi dia sangat mencintai desanya. Biarlah dia menjadikan anak-anak desa kelak menjadi orang berilmu. Menyalurkan apa yang dia ketahui kepada generasi muda untuk masa depan bangsa.

Lagipula, ' _dia'_ menahannya.

Handuk kecil berwarna biru tua itu melingkar di lehernya. Beberapa kali dia mendesah untuk melepaskan rasa lelah setelah seharian berada di kebun dan sungai bersama murid-muridnya.

Gelas kaca itu diambil dan diisi dengan air mineral dari teko. Diliriknya tumpukan kertas di samping meja, hasil karya murid-muridnya yang belum selesai dia nilai.

Dia mengulas senyum tipis ketika mengambil salah satu kertas, karya Kise Ryouta. Gambar sebuah pegunungan dengan dua gambar semacam manusia berkepala biru muda dan kuning.

"Kurokocchi dan Ryouta!" Begitulah judulnya.

Kira-kira harus diberikan nilai berapa? Warnanya terlalu tebal dan terkesan asal-asalan. Sungguh berantakan, tetapi dia merasa Kise mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia masih mengingat senyum lebar yang terukir saat Kise mengumpulkannya.

"Nanti saja...," gumamnya. Kertas itu diletakkan kembali, sebelum akhirnya -

 _"Tetsuya. Menurutmu bagaimana gambarku ini? Bagus, 'kan? Itu pasti Karena aku yang menggambarnya."_

Dia terlonjak, gelas yang tengah dia pegang nyaris terjatuh.

Lagi-lagi...

Selalu saja seperti ini. Terdengar najis untuk kali ini, tapi memang itulah yang terdengar di telinganya walau tidak nyata. Itu yang terdengar dari dalam hati? Ingatan?

Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Mengatur napas yang kian berantakan dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Tidak apa...," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kuroko-sensei...! Tolong!"

Gelas itu telah ditakdirkan jatuh dari awal.

...

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kise-kun?!"

Jujur, dia ingin muntah sekarang ketika melihat kondisi salah satu muridnya. Bocah pirang yang biasanya selalu tertawa ceria dan periang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia mengalami penderitaan yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Kulit putih nan mulus itu tidak tampak cantik lagi. Beberapa luka sayatan dan goresan terukir dengan indahnya disana. Luka-luka lebam dan juga darah yang mengalir jelas.

"K-Kurokocchi, s-sakit..."

Kuroko mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkannya, sementara dia kembali melirik ke arah warga yang tengah berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Aomine-kun? Keadaan Aomine-kun bagaimana?!"

"Lukanya tengah diobati. Dia yang paling parah. Kepalanya terbentur keras. Kuroko-sensei, tolong bantu Kise!"

Kuroko mengangguk cepat dan segera menggendong bocah pirang itu dengan perlahan. Kise menangis kesakitan dan orangtuanya mulai mengikutinya dari belakang dan dia mulai bercerita...

 _ **"Aominecchi, Aominecchi! Ayo kita ke pohon itu-ssu!"**_

 _ **"Huh, main?"**_

 _ **Kise mengangguk cepat. "Kata Kiyoshi-san, buah mangga di dekat sana sudah tumbuh-ssu! Ayo kita ambil!"**_

 _ **Aomine menatap Kise sedikit ragu, tetapi akhirnya menyetujuinya karena mendengar nama buah. "Yosh, ayo!"**_

 _ **"Hm!"**_

 _ **Kise dan Aomine berjalan sambil menenteng tas setelah mereka habis belajar di bimbingan belajar. Tujuannya adalah rumah Kiyoshi Teppei, seorang tua yang tinggal di dekat pohon tersebut.**_

 _ **"H-Hati-hati, ya, Aominecchi. Nanti kita bisa diserang-ssu..."**_

 _ **"Sst! Justru kau jangan berisik, Kise! Bisa gawat jika dia tahu kita melewati pohon ini."**_

 _ **Kise mengangguk, walau sebenarnya takut. Aomine dan Kise mengendap-endap dibalik semak-semak.**_

 _ **Ckris-**_

 _ **"Hua, Aominecchi!"**_

 _ **Dari balik semak-semak, terbanglah sebuah gunting berwarna merah yang mengenai kaki Kise.**_

 _ **"A-Aominecchi!"**_

 _ **"Gawat!" Aomine langsung panik. "Cepat lari, Kise!"**_

 _ **Terlambat.**_

 _ **Setan itu ada di depan mereka. Tengah tersenyum dengan sangarnya. Gunting ditangannya menambah kesuraman seorang setan bagi dua anak kecil.**_

 _ **"Jangan mengangguku."**_

 _ **Itu pesannya.**_

"Ini ulah dia-ssu..."

"Pohon itu berulah lagi."

"Tidak! Jangan menuduh pohon itu! Yang salah adalah dia!"

"Si iblis..."

Kuroko mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya sebelum berteriak, "Minna!"

Seluruh warga yang dilanda kepanikan itu seketika terdiam mendengar suara teriakan yang familiar di telinga mereka. Suara yang biasanya lemah lembut dan ramah.

"Tolong kecilkan suara kalian. Kise-kun butuh ketenangan, bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Warga mengangguk maklum dan beberapa mulai meninggalkan lokasi sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian barusan.

"K-Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko berusaha tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Kise perlahan. "Tidak apa, Kise-kun. Sudah tidak apa...," bisiknya pelan.

Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar isakan derita dari bocah berumur enam tahun itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kuroko Tetsuya dipanggil untuk menghadiri pertemuan desa yang berlangsung di kediaman Kepala Desa. Biasanya, pertemuan ini dilakukan dengan tujuan bermusyawarah kampung, seperti pembangunan jalan, bangunan, atau hal lainnya.

Namun, Kuroko yakin kejadian barusan yang akan dipermasalahkan.

"Dengan bertambahnya Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, total korban dari penyerangan 'Setan Merah' pas dua puluh orang."

Sebuah kalimat yang menjadi awal pertemuan dengan kata kunci 'Setan Merah'.

Kuroko tidak terima ini...

Ya, memang akhir-akhir ini 'Setan Merah' tengah naik daun.

"Tebang saja pohonnya."

"Kau gila? Pohon itu lambang desa, Bodoh!"

"Lambang desa apa yang menganggu desa?!"

"Kalau tidak ada pohon itu, bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau lahanku terbakar karena petir!"

"Apalagi jika petir itu menyambar pohon lain di sekitar kita, kita juga bisa tewas."

"Daripada anak-anak menjadi korban?"

"Pasti ada solusinya. Jangan berpikir bodoh!"

Suasana mulai ricuh, didukung aura suram akibat langit semakin lama semakin menggelap.

Badai akan datang.

Pohon itu seperti penangkal petir. Berkali-kali petir besar selalu menyambar pohon tersebut, namun anehnya, pohon itu tidak pernah tumbang. Sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, pohon ini pelindung desa, keberadaan desa, dan cahaya desa.

Sayangnya, terlalu bersinar cahayanya, terlalu gelap bayangannya.

Terlalu gelap setan di akarnya.

Dalam jangka dua puluh tahun terakhir, penganggu dalam pohon tersebut muncul.

Iblis yang biasanya disebut dengan Setan Merah. Julukan yang diberikan anak-anak yang pernah melihatnya.

Semenjak itulah, peraturan " _Tidak ada anak-anak yang boleh bermain di sekitar pohon_ " muncul.

"Padahal, pohon itu adalah tempat terindah di desa ini!"

Terindah, sekaligus terseram, begitu?

"Dia tewas! Ini ulah dia yang tewas itu! Karena petir!"

Pertemuan tertuju pada seorang nenek tua.

Tua yang biasanya tahu semuanya. Nenek yang memiliki banyak pengalaman.

"Benar juga. Semenjak ' _dia_ ' tewas, ya? Lima puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Kasihan sekali, lho..."

"Mau bagaimana? Keluarganya sudah pergi. Pindah ke kota."

Kini yang mengobrol hanyalah segerombolan paruh baya. Tak ada satupun orang muda yang mengerti.

Kepala Desa juga berbincang serius. Kuroko hanya bisa mengeryit bingung, berusaha menangkap apapun yang bisa ditangkap.

Dia yang tewas karena petir lima tahun yang lalu?

"Bubar!"

Melamun bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan saat di pertemuan.

"Ano, Kiyoshi-san!"

Langkah kaki itu dipercepat tiba-tiba, kakinya menjadi kaku. Suara itu dia kencangkan untuk menghentikan langkah kaki salah satu pria yang dia kenal. Setidaknta dia bisa sedikit mengorek informasi.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Ano...," Kuroko menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Siapa yang tewas? Apa yang terjadi lima puluh tahun yang lalu?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Kuroko mendapat senyuman ramah dari Kiyoshi dan diajak makan malam bersama di kediamannya, sekaligus mengobrol dan mengajari anaknya beberapa pengetahuan.

...

Malam ini cukup suram. Udara dingin, namun badai tak kunjung datang dari tadi pada malam itu. Dia berjalan pelan sambil memeluk beberapa buku. Mengetahui cerita di balik mitos pohon itu membuatnya berputar.

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar dan itu membuatnya mempercepat langkah.

Hanya gemuruh.

Sebuah fakta di balik mitos ini.

"Tetsuya!"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Tetsuya!"

Ada yang memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya!"

"Siapa...?"

Tak ada satu pun teman akrab yang dimilikinya yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, bahkan Kagami Taiga yang notabene sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan "Kuroko." Yang memanggil nama kecilnya hanyalah Aomine dan Momoi dengan sebutan "Tetsu" dan "Tetsu-kun."

"Tetsuya!"

 **BLAARR!**

Kilat besar itu muncul di depannya. Petir yang terlihat dengan jelas.

Pohon itu...

Setan itu...

"Tetsuya..."

"Eh?"

Bocah berambut merah berada di depannya dengan jarak lima meter di depannya, di dekat pohon itu.

Menatapnya tajam.

Perlahan mendekatinya.

Dengan gunting di tangannya.

Tersenyum...

Tubuhnya kaku melihat bocah itu. Sudah jelas bocah itu adalah dia. Si Setan Merah yang selalu dibicarakan.

Lari...

"S-Sei...-kun?"

Bocah tersebut tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko mundur selangkah.

"Kau takut denganku?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Dia berusaha untuk tenang melihat kilat-kilat yang menjadi background keberadaan setan kecil itu. Seram. Menyeramkan.

"Tidak..."

Bocah itu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Hati kecil Kuroko merasa kasihan padanya.

"Ano..., ingin ke rumahku? Kau tampak kedinginan disana..."

Bocah itu kaget sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang baru pertama kali muncul setelah dua puluh tahun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya. Area jangkauanku hanya sampai di taman ini. Sepuluh meter."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersentak. Bodoh juga. Kenapa dia mengundang hantu ke rumahnya? Bukankah lebih gawat?

"Souka..."

"Tetsuya, mendekatlah."

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Disana sangat berisiko petir. Kuroko tidak mau.

"..."

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Kuroko terdiam. Me-Memeluk katanya tadi?

"Apa...?"

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku hanya bercanda."

Dia mendengar suara tertawa yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Jujur, menyeramkan.

"M-Maaf, aku harus segera pergi."

Kuroko berlari meninggalkan bocah yang terdiam itu. Terdiam dalam kesedihannya.

...

Informasi saat ini :  
Akashi Seijuuro, anak kedua dari keluarga Akashi yang tewas di usianya yang masih sangat belia, 6 tahun. Itu terjadi lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Tewas tersambar petir saat menunggu jemputan di tengah badai di dekat taman pohon suci. Keluarganya pindah ke kota sehari setelah pemakaman.

Itulah yang dia dengar dari Kiyoshi Teppei. Informasi ringkas dari ceritanya mengenai keluarga yang pernah berpengaruh untuk desa saat itu. Akashi, keluarga jenius. Mereka memiliki banyak ilmu dibandingkan warga desa biasanya. Bahkan sang kepala keluarga nyaris terpilih menjadi kepala desa. Jika anaknya tidak tewas dan mulai terjadi konflik, mungkin keluarga itu tengah berbahagia dengan keturunannya. Tidak hanya keluarga Akashi, tetapi desa ini akan terselimuti kebahagiaan tiada tara.

Bocah itu familiar dengannya. Bocah itu mengenalinya dan memanggil nama kecilnya.

Siapa dia?

"Sei-kun, Sei-kun, Sei-kun, argh!"

Siapa 'Sei-kun' yang selalu ada dipikirannya? Akashi Seijuuro-kun?

Tetapi, kejadian ini terjadi lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Tahun ini dia baru berkepala dua.

Untuk kali ini, dia yakin 'semua' ini ada hubungannya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, keanehan pada dirinya, 'tugas' untuknya.

Kalian ingin tahu apa keanehannya?

Kuroko Tetsuya, satu-satunya warga desa yang takut akan petir. Satu-satunya warga desa yang selalu menangis di tengah badai. Dia takut tersambar petir, padahal mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki pelindung, fungsi dari pohon tersebut.

Meringkuk di tepi kamar, menghindari benda berbau listrik dan besi.

"Jangan...pergi..."

Dia tidak mengerti akan dirinya sejak kecil. Beberapa orang telah berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi hati kecilnya yang paling dalam sangat takut pada petir. Menangis seperti anak kecil, seolah-olah petir ini adalah malaikat maut untuknya. Mendengar petir dan melihat kilat membuat hatinya merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Hatinya terasa kosong akibat tersambar petir.

Tangisa pilu itu terdengar.

Perasaannya berputar, campur aduk dan terasa sakit. Setiap kilat yang muncul membuat tubuhnya bergetar, dan bunyi petir membuatnya sedikit lega menandakan petir itu akan segera berakhir. Kilat besar dan waktu antara munculnya kilat dengan bunyinya petir dia hitung seperti orang gila hanya untuk memastikan jarak petir dengan jarak dirinya. Memastikan dirinya aman atau tidak. Semakin jarak dekatnya, semakin bergetar tubuhnya. Tangan itu berusaha mencari pegangan untuk menenangkan diri. Baju itu dia remas kuat, seluruh tubuhnya telah basah akibat keringat dingin.

 **Blam! Blar!**

Remaja itu tersentak dan menutup mata ketika mendengar suara petir yang cukup besar, dan akhirnya melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar akibat angin kencang. Pintunya...terbuka...

Dia harus menutupnya.

Rintik-rintik air mulai masuk ke dalam rumah dan angin kencang mulai membuat keringat dinginnya semakin mendingin.

Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghela napas beberapa kali, dia mencoba berdiri dengan dinding sebagai pegangan. Tetapi, dia tetap waspada dalam memilih tempat yang menjadi pegangannya. Jika ada listrik dan besi, dia tidak mau.

Kilat terlihat cukup kecil dan petir berbunyi sepuluh detik setelahnya membuat Kuroko menutup mata di awal. Dia tidak boleh menutup telinga. Katanya, menutup telinga di saat petir berbunyi akan membuat telinga tuli. Entah benar atau tidak, Kuroko tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Kenop pintu itu basah yang membuatnya cepat menutup pintu. Air... Petir menyambar air-

 **BLAAR!**

"Huwaa!"

Dia berteriak cukup kencang dan jatuh terduduk. Menyeramkan... Sungguh sangat menyeramkan! Dia tidak tersambar, bukan? Astaga, dia takut. Ya Tuhan, tolong...!

"Lho, Kuroko...?"

Dia jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mata akibat kaget. Kemudian tersentak kembali dan melihat ke arah pintu, asal panggilan tersebut.

"K-Kagami-kun...?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Kuroko tidak berani menatap Kagami terlalu lama, dia memalingkan muka. "Tidak ada..."

Kagami mengedipkan

Mata beberapa kali melihatnya, kemudian dia menutup pintu dan meletakkan satu keranjang sayur di atas meja, "Hari ini sayurnya berlebih. Aku ingin memberinya padamu."

Benar, Kagami Taiga adalah temannya dari kecil. Jika Kuroko kini menjadi seorang pengajar, Kagami menjadi seorang pedagang sayur. Tidak tetap, karena dia selalu berkeliaran dalam menjalankan tugas. Pengantar sayur, mungkin lebih cocok untuknya.

"Di tengah badai seperti ini kau kesini, Kagami-kun...?"

"Hm? Entahlah. Rasanya enak saja. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepala." ujarnya sambil melepas jas hujan yang dia kenakan.

"...terimakasih."

"..." Kagami terdiam sejenak dan membantu Kuroko berdiri. Kuroko duduk di bangku kayu dan Kagami duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau masih takut?"

Kuroko hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Apa Kagami tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri? Kakinya diangkat dan dipeluk sendiri. "..."

"Kenapa kau takut dengan petir?" Kagami lanjut bertanya.

"...aku tidak tahu."

"Ayolah, Kuroko." Kagami berusaha menenangkannya, Kuroko tersenyum tipis karena itu. "Anggap saja itu musik. Blar, blar seperti musik di tempat orang berdisko itu."

"Musiknya tidak seperti itu, Bakagami-kun," ucapnya datar. "Lagipula... Musik yang ini terlalu menyakitkan..."

Kagami terdiam lagi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Ya ampun. Kau aneh, Kuroko."

"Sudah berapa kali kau ucapkan itu. Terimakasih."

"Aku tidak memujimu, Bodoh!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ada teman yang bisa diajaknya berbicara di tengah ketakutannya untuk meredakannya. "Terimakasih karena telah menghiburku."

Kagami tersentak pelan, menggaruk tengkuk sendiri sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Oiy, Kuroko. Aku pernah dengar ini dari nenek desa sebelah..."

"Tumben Kagami-kun ingin bercerita horror."

"Dengarkan, oiy!"

Kagami berteriak bersamaan dengan suara dahsyat itu. Kuroko refleks menunduk, menyembunyikan kepala dan kembali mengigil ketakutan.

"...ketakutanmu saat ini ada hubungannya dengan kematianmu."

Kuroko tersentak kaget, kemudian mengangkat kepala, melirik pria bersurai merah hitam itu. "Ke...matian?"

"Maksudku, er, sebentar," Kagami berpikir, mungkin merangkai kata.

"Ketakutanmu pada saat ini ada berhubungan erat dengan kematianmu dulu."

"Kematianku pada kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Kehidupan ...sebelumnya...

"Nah, itu!" Kagami setengah berteriak. "Apa jangan-jangan...kau itu dulu...," Petir yang datang menambah kesan dramatis ditambah pula Kagami yang memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "...si 'Setan Merah'?"

"Bakagami."

"Oiy!"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, "Itu tidak mungkin. Jika aku adalah Setan Merah, siapa yang selalu berada di pohon itu?"

Kagami ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala paham, "Benar juga... Tapi, kau dengannya cukup mirip. Aku pernah melihatnya."

"...mirip?"

Kehidupan sebelumnya... Mirip...

"Hm. Coba kau berada disampingnya, tampak seperti kakak-beradik. Ah, tapi jangan lakukan itu."

Kuroko serasa terkena serangan jantung saat itu.

"Beristirahatlah, Kuroko," ujar Kagami cemas ketika melihat perubahan sikap si biru langit. "Besok bangun lebih awal. Kurasa Kepala Desa akan mengumumkan keputusan akhir mengenai 'Setan Merah'."

Kagami pamit sambil memakai jas hujannya. Kuroko hanya berekspresi datar. Anak itu suka main hujan.

Kehidupan sebelumnya...

Mirip...

Kakak-beradik...

...

"Kagami-kun, pagi. Keputusannya sudah keluar?"

Kagami terlonjak kaget mendengar sapaan cepat itu. Kuroko seolah tidak sabar ingin segera mengetahuinya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu di depan rumahnya. Kagami menghela napas dan akhirnya menunjuk sebuah papan pengumuman.

"Kepala Desa akan mengusir 'Setan Merah' dengan cara kasar, sepertinya memanggil paranormal dari desa sebelah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Pengumuman ini telah ditulis kemarin sore setelah pertemuan berlangsung. Saat dia berada di rumah Kiyoshi dan dia baru mengetahuinya. Walau ini sesuai dengan dugaannya karena tidak mungkin Kepala Desa akan menebang pohon suci itu.

Hanya saja...

"Kuroko, kau mau kemana?!"

...Dia tidak terima 'Setan Merah' itu diusir...

"Sumimasen, Kagami-kun! Aku ingin ke tempat Kepala!" teriaknya di sela larinya. Kagami kembali menghela napas panjang melihat keanehan sahabatnya, "Ya ampun..."

...

Bingung. Apakah ini cara terbaik? Bukankah ini cara satu-satunya yang lebih baik? Dia sudah sering menyerang murid-muridnya dan mengusik ketenangan warga desa. Hatinya sendiri terusik. Siapa yang senang melihat muridnya terluka parah? Tidak ada, apalagi baginya yang memiliki sifat penyayang sejak kecil. Setan itu harus musnah apapun caranya. Sungguh, dia tidak suka ini.

Tapi, kenapa dia juga ragu?

"Jadi, maksud kedatanganmu kemari adalah membantah keputusanku? Kau tahu sendiri bukan, Kuroko-kun? Kau yang seorang guru TK pasti mengerti dan tidak akan menolak keputusan ini."

"Karena saya adalah seorang guru TK, lima puluh persen saya membantah. Anda tahu sendiri jika hantu tersebut adalah anak kecil. Saya tidak setuju jika Anda mengusirnya dengan kasar."

Bantahan yang aneh memang...

"Kuroko-kun, mengertilah!" Meja catur itu nyaris digebrak olehnya. Kuroko merinding dibuatnya. "Setan itu telah melukai warga kita. Kau masih ingin cara halus? Memangnya ada cara halus? Dia hantu dan kita harus memaksanya keluar dari sini! Silakan saja kau yang urus jika begitu!"

"Ya," ujar Kuroko mantap. Kepala Desa dibuat terkesiap. "Itu tujuan saya datang kemari. Beri saya waktu. Saya akan membicarakannya dengan baik."

"Membicarakannya? Kau pikir dia mau?!"

"Saya pernah berbicara dengannya, walau sekedar menyapa."

Kepala Desa terdiam. Pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi serius dan bersungguh-sungguh dari wajah datar guru TK tersebut. Terdiam cukup lama sambil menyesap kopi buatan sang istri tercinta. Berpikir, mungkin.

"Baiklah," Walau ragu, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. "Kuberi waktu dua malam. Aku memberimu kesempatan karena sifatmu yang bisa berbaur dengan anak kecil dengan mudah, lagipula kau mirip dengan _dia_. Namun, apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Kuperingatkan. Pohon itu suci! Dia pelindung ratusan nyawa dari petir, termasuk kau, Kuroko-kun. Camkan itu."

Walau permintaannya disetujui, bahu Kuroko terasa lebih berat akibat pesan itu.  
Waktunya hanya dua malam. Entah berlebih, cukup, atau kurang. Bahkan dia masih memiliki keraguan. Bagaimana cara mengusir setan dengan halus? Namanya juga setan. Kecil lagi.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ragunya. Dia bersyukur petir tidak terlalu menyakitkan pendengaran dan menggoncangkan hatinya. Hanya gemuruh yang mendatangkan firasat buruk untuknya. Sekedar firasat.

Dia memilih waktu tengah malam, di saat seluruh warga terlelap dan warga yang bertuas siskamling tengah beristirahat di poskonya. Ini misi rahasia. Langkahnya yang mengendap-endap di pematang sawah sudah bisa membuat orang berteriak ketakutan mengira dirinya setan atau hantu. Ya, itupun jika ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah melewati sawah dan kebun milik keluarga Kagami dan anak sungai, tibalah dia di suatu taman tak terurus. Sekitar pohon suci itu berserakan berbagai daun kering. Warga takut untuk membersihkannya, padahal itu pohon suci. Pasti tampak indah jika ini tidak ada.

Dengan jarak 100 m, dia bisa menemukan kediaman Kiyoshi Teppei. Rumah Kiyoshi yang paling dekat dengan pohon tersebut dan paling ujung di desa. Mereka harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk menuju desa, padahal pohon suci ini dapat dijadikan jalan pintas. Oke, ini tidak penting, tetapi Kuroko merasa was-was jika ketahuan oleh Kiyoshi.

Pohon itu berdiri tegap dengan jarak 5 m dari tempat dia berdiri. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dia berdiri, namun tak ada satupun serangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Walau sempat memejamkan mata beberapa kali saat melihat kilat, tetapi petir tidak tertuju pada pohon tersebut. Hanya berselimut di atas langit.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak mendengar panggilan tiba-tiba itu. Salah sendiri karena dia melamun. Kemudian mengumpulkan keberanian di dalam hatinya untuk membuka mulut.

"Kaukah itu?"

Matanya berusaha menangkap bayangan atau apa pun yang bisa dijadikan eksistensi setan tersebut, namun nihil. Hanya suara yang terdengar.

Mungkin mengobrol bisa membuatnya pergi?

"Maaf, Akashi Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko memberanikan diri. Ayolah,dia guru TK. Jangan takut pada anak kecil. Oke, tetapi ini pengecualian karena yang dihadapannya adalah jelmaan setan katanya. "Jika kau mencari kakak kembarmu, Akashi Tetsuya, dia tidak ada disini."

Akashi Tetsuya. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya baru mendengarnya tadi dari Kiyoshi tentunya. Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat.

" _Ah, kalau tidak salah, Akashi memiliki anak kembar, 'kan? Dia memiliki nama yang sama denganmu, Kuroko. Namanya Akashi Tetsuya."_

"Jadi?"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Sama."

"Berbeda."

"Sama."

"Beda, kubilang."

Kuroko bersikeras, kemudian yang dia dapat adalah sebuah gelak tawa.

"Sama."

"Akashi-kun, hentikan."

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Tetsuya, Tetsuya."

"Maaf?" Kuroko mengeryit mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari pohon tersebut. Si setan kecil belum ingin menampakkan wujudnya.

"Lupakan," ucapnya dengan kekehan pelan.

Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi sebenarnya anak baik dan sedikit ramah. Ya, karena anak itu belum menampakkan diri, Kuroko seperti berbicara sendiri dengan sebatang pohon.

"Ano..."

"Sama."

Kuroko memasang wajah datar. Dia dapat mendengar suara tertawa. "Sama," ulangnya lagi. Kuroko dibuat bosan olehnya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tetapi itu tidak lucu." Kuroko menunduk. "Dan aku bukan kakakmu," tegasnya.

Bocah yang awalnya tertawa itu terdiam. Dia tahu kedatangan orang yang mirip atau sama dengan kakak kembarnya itu memiliki tujuan tersendiri.

"Tetsuya ... takut dengan petir?"

"Iya." Kuroko mengangguk ragu. Bocah itu mengangguk paham, dan jatuh dari atas pohon yang sukses membuat Kuroko terkesiap, refleks mundur satu langkah.

"Jangan takut, Tetsuya." Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Petir itu tidak akan menyambarmu."

Dia ingin Kuroko mendekatinya, kah?

"Kemarilah."

Tangan diulur untuknya. Tangan kecil seorang hantu berwarna putih pucat. Si pemilik tangan tersenyum tipis dengan bibir mungil pucatnya. Diperhatikan baik-baik membuatnya sedikit bergedik ngeri, sekaligus kasihan.

"...aku menyayangimu, Akashi-kun."

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak. Tatapan manis itu seketika berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. "Tetsuya, kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dulu."

"Kami berbeda, Akashi-kun," tegasnya lagi. Bocah di depannya sungguh keras kepala. "Asal kau tahu, Akashi-kun. Mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya yang ada di depanmu ini adalah reinkarnasi dari Akashi Tetsuya. Karena itulah, ingatanku yang dulu terhubung dengan yang sekarang."

Akashi terdiam lagi. Benar juga, Akashi Tetsuya bukanlah seorang pria berkepala dua sekarang. Seharusnya dia paruh baya, berumur lima puluh enam tahun kira-kiranya. Tapi, apa benar Akashi Tetsuya ...?

" _Aku_ yang dulu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Sei-kun', benar?"

Bocah itu tertunduk. Tangan yang awalnya terulur dia genggam dengan erat, kemudian diturunkan. Pakaian lusuh itu dia remas.

"Jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu, apa aku tampak seperti diri _nya_?"

"Uhm..."

"Tidak merindukan _ku_?"

"Rindu, tentu saja..."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berjalan mendekati bocah itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil berlutut menyamakan tinggi. Tersenyum lembut kepada bocah itu. Bocah itu terbelalak, Kuroko dapat melihat mata merah-emasnya. Anak yang unik, imut dan tampan.

Kuroko memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tetsuya...?"

"Maaf..."

Bocah itu terdiam melihat Kuroko. Aneh, ya? Kuroko menangis di pelukan itu. Kenapa dia merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Kau ... aneh, ya."

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu ... Ini semua karenamu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berbisik pelan. " _Aku_ sudah mati."

Bocah itu bergetar tiba-tiba, Kuroko bisa merasakannya. Tapi, ini adalah keputusannya.

" _Aku_ mati mengalami kecelakaan yang sama denganmu, Sei-kun."

Sesuai dengan perkataan Kagami, ketakutannya terhadap petir berhubungan dengan trauma dan kematian Akashi Tetsuya. Ingatan itu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa Akashi Tetsuya merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjemput Akashi Seijuuro dan dia meninggal dengan cara yang sama dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Tersambar petir.

" _Aku_ mati tersambar petir."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Tujuanmu ada disini untuk apa, Sei-kun?"

"...Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Tetsuya." Kuroko terdiam. "Kau akan menjemputku. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku memberimu perintah dan kau tidak melaksanakannya. Kau sungguh jahat. Kau kakak yang jahat."

Kuroko terdiam dibuatnya. Hatinya pilu menyaksikan secara langsung kisah kakak beradik ini.

"Tetsuya sendiri yang mengatakannya! Kau lama! Aku akan menghukummu!"

"...Sei-kun tahu bahwa kau sudah mati, bukan?"

"Tahu..."

"Maaf, Sei-kun..." Kuroko tertunduk. "Maafkan _aku_ yang tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tetsuya pembohong!"

"Sei-kun tetap ingin berada disini?" Kuroko melepas pelukan itu dan menatap mata merah-emas itu lekat-lekat. Butir air mata sudah berada di sudut mata tersebut.

" _Aku_ menunggumu disana, Sei-kun." Kuroko memejamkan mata perlahan, kemudian memegang erat bahu anak kecil itu.

"Hei, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengganti nama panggilan. Tujuannya untuk mengelabui si bocah agar dia percaya bahwa Akashi Tetsuya benar-benar berada di dalam dirinya. "Jiwaku yang sebelumnya menunggumu. Kau tetap ingin berada disini? Akashi-kun, kau melukai anak-anak kecil. Aku dan _aku_ sebagai kakak kembarmu adalah penyayang anak-anak, kau tahu? Tolong jangan lukai mereka..."

Bocah itu menepis tangan Kuroko kasar.

"Dibandingkan dengan ini, lebih baik kau pergi, 'kan?"

"Kau pembohong, Tetsuya! Kau mengingkari janji! Pergi dari sini!"

Bocah itu menghilang ditelan udara. Lima detik kemudian, gerimis mulai turun dan itu membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkannya.

" _Aku akan menghukummu, Tetsuya..."_

" _Hukumlah aku seberat apapun, Sei-kun. Asal jangan lukai Kuroko Tetsuya dan warga desa."_

...

Kuroko perlu memikirkan ini secara matang. Sungguh, kemarin malam itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dia hanya memikirkan malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang dimana mereka bisa mengobrol banyak hal dan mengakrabkan diri. Setelah Akashi mengerti, tentu dia akan pergi. Begitulah pikirnya.

Tapi, lihatlah!

Bahkan dia hanya bergerak melalui naluri sendiri. Refleks.

Dia sudah membuat setan itu marah dan nyaris menangis. Bahkan setan itu mengusirnya dan menghilang.

Di lubuk hati terdalam, dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak yang lebih tua telah diinjak oleh dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya pun dia tidak tahu.

Apakah Akashi perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan diri? Walau sebenarnya dia telah berumur lima puluh enam tahun, tetapi mentalnya masih seorang bocah berusia enam tahun. Pastilah dia terpukul mendengar kembarannya telah tiada, ditambah lagi perasaan kecewa akan janji yang teringkar dan dia tidak bisa ' _dijemput_ '.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Dia bermonolog sendiri. Dia bingung. Ingin mengusirnya tanpa ada yang terluka. Malam terakhir ini, dia harus mencobanya. Dia harus bisa!

"Kuroko, gawat...!"

Kenapa tidak ada sehari untuk dirinya tenang?

Tang dia dengar adalah sebuah kabar buruk dari sahabatnya dan yang tengah dia lihat adalah berbagai ranting dam dahan pohon suci itu hancur berantakan. Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Pohon suci itu tampak tidak suci lagi.

Warga yang penasaran hnaya berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh meter jauhnya. Takut digunting, itu alasannya.

"Akashi-kun..."

Dia berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah gunting yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Pasti kepunyaan Akashi.

"Kuroko, hati-hati!"

Keberaniannya mendekati pohon menjadi pusat perhatian warga dalam sekejab. Kuroko berusaha mengabaikannya dan berfokus kepada bocah yang duduk bersandar di bawah sisi pohon yang satunya agar tidak dilihat oleh warga sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Akashi-kun..."

Bocah itu tetap diam.

"Sei-kun..."

"Cukup, Kuroko Tetsuya," ucapnya dingin. "Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu."

Kuroko terkesiap. "Tapi..."

Anak itu menyembunyikan kepalanya. "Pergilah..."

Langit tiba-tiba menggelap. Menambah kesuraman area yang disebut angker tersebut. Kuroko menatap langit kelabu. Tatapan matanya iba. Langit kelabu tanda badai akan segera tiba, seolah langit merupakan cerminan bocah dari sebuah pohon tua. Bocah yang diselimuti kesedihan, kegelapan, dan kesepian. Gemuruh yang mulai terdengar adalah suara hatinya yang ingin berteriak melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya yang begitu menyesakkan.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa kasihan yang berubah menjadi kasih sayang. Awalnya kasihan menjadi sayang. Dia tidak ingin Akashi menderita.

"Sei-kun, bolehkah _aku_ mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?"

Kakinya dia langkahkan dan dia berlutut tepat di depan anak itu, memegang kedua tangan putih dengan erat kemudian mengukir senyuman khasnya, senyuman khas Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun, langit hitam ini membuat hati _ku_ sedih. Melihat kondisimu seperti ini, hati _ku_ terasa teriris. Kau tidak pantas berada disini. Kau yang harus pergi..."

Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah berakting sebagai Akashi Tetsuya itu tersenyum lembut. Di dalam hati berharap perasaannya sampai pada anak kecil ini.

"Kumohon. Kau lebih bahagia bersama _ku_ , 'kan? Aku juga. Aku lebih bahagia tanpamu disini."

Tangan hangat itu mengelus rambut merah itu. Memberi kehangatan untuk 'terakhir' kalinya setelah sekian tahun.

" _Aku_ dan aku menyayangimu, Sei-kun." Kening itu dikecup pelan. Maaf, itu gerak refleks. " _Aku_ mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Anak merah itu tersentak. Entah berapa kali dia sudah terkejut seperti ini berkatnya.

" _Ak_ u menunggumu disana, Sei-kun. _Ak_ u sendirian disana. _Aku_ tidak dapat menjemputmu secara langsung, tetapi maafkanlah _aku_. _Aku_ menyayangimu dan juga mencintaimu. Tolong berada disisi _ku_ kembali dan _aku_ berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. _Aku_ tidak akan ingkar janji lagi."

Dia berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Bocah itu tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Tapi, kau harus terima hukumanku jika aku telah bertemu dengan _mu_ , Tetsuya."

"Akan _ku_ terima," ujarnya lembut, walau ragu.

"Kau juga harus dihukum, Kuroko Tetsuya."

...Heh?

"B...Boleh. Apa hukuman untukku?"

Bocah itu menyeringai iblis. Dengan posisi digendong, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kuroko dan mendekati wajahnya. Menciumnya, melumatnya, menikmatinya. Kuroko dibuat goyah. Anak ini benar-benar jelmaan iblis!

"H-Hmph-" Kuroko menutup mata merasakan lidah bocah yang terasa nyata. Padahal bibir bocah itu lebih kecil darinya. Seluruh isi mulutnya dijilati, mulai dari gigi, lidah, semuanya.

Belajar darimana anak ini?!

"H-Hah-" Kuroko memerah, nyaris menjatuhkan bocah tersebut. Terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha mengumpulkan napas.

"Hukuman itu tidak seberapa, Tetsuya. Kau akan merasakan lebih hebat dari itu setelah kita bertemu."

Ahh, Kuroko tidak ingin dihantui oleh dirinya yang dulu.

"Terimakasih..., Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Gerakan Kuroko terhenti. Dia menengadahkan melihat Akashi yang tengah tersenyum.

"Selama ini kupikir kau adalah Tetsuya. Kalian mirip. Sama-sama menyayangi sesama dan menyukai anak yang lebih kecil darinya. Hm, kuharap kau tidak menjadi pedofil saat besar nanti."

Tidak mungkin lah.

"Aku menyayangimu. Selamat tinggal."

Langit berubah menjadi pemandangan indah. Roh Akashi Seijuuro perlahan menghilang bersama senyum polos diikuti oleh seringai iblisnya, mungkin senang karena akan menghukum Akashi Tetsuya. Langit seperti cerminan dari isi hatinya dan juga keadaan Akashi Tetsuya yang menyambut adiknya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Walau secara tiba-tiba, langit berubah sedikit memerah tadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum senang. Udara yang dia hirup lebih segar dari biasanya. Menghilangnya kutukan seperti sebagian jiwanya ikut menghilang. Bebannya sebagai pihak ketiga telah lenyap dan dia disuguhi pemandangan indah sebagai penutup.

"Kuroko..."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah sahabatnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau berhasil, ya?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu,

"Entah perbuatanku adalah dosa atau tidak... Aku hanya ingin membawa Akashi-kun pergi ke alamnya yang sebenarnya. Jika kebohonganku membawa kebahagiaan, kurasa itu tidak masalah. Karena aku yakin ... _Aku_ sudah menunggu Akashi disana."

Kuroko mendongak, memberikan senyum indah kepada langit.

"Sepertinya, inilah tugasku datang ke dunia. Takdir yang mengikatku telah selesai. Tugasku telah berakhir."

Kagami terdiam melihatnya, berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa dahan pohon. Kini dia bisa bermain di sekitar sini tanpa ada gangguan...

"...lalu kau juga akan mati?"

Kagami mendapat suara tawa pelan. "Aku tinggal menikmati hidup sampai akhir hayat. Entah kapan pun itu. Hidup di kampung halamanku, di desa yang kucintai."

"Tugasmu bagaimana?"

"Tugasku adalah mengakhiri kekacauan takdir dua saudara kembar yang tidak bisa bersama sampai merugikan orang lain, desa kita. Aku adalah pengantar pesan dari _ku_ di sana dan _aku_ ingin membuat kisah tragis ini menjadi penuh kebahagiaan dari berbagai pihak, termasuk diriku. _Aku_ tidak ingin persoalan pribadi _ku_ menganggu ketenangan desa yang dulunya sangat _ku_ cintai. _Aku_ tidak ingin kesalahan _ku_ merugikan orang lain. Karena itulah, _aku_ bereinkarnasi? Dengan sepenuh hati _ku_ , _aku_ meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang terjadi. Pohon suci ini tidak akan dikotori oleh 'Setan Merah' lagi. Akashi telah berakhir di dunia dan memulai kehidupan baru disana."

 _"Aku berharap kalian bahagia disana, Akashi Tetsuya-kun dan Akashi Seijuuro-kun,"_

 _"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."_

Kagami hanya mengerutkan dahi dan terheran. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau hebat sekali, Kuroko!"

"...sepertinya..."

"H-Hah, maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Aku juga ragu dengan ucapanku."

"Ho-Hoiy!" Kagami sweatdrop. Oke, dia memang aneh.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku terlalu banyak mengigau. Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Kepala Desa. Ayo bekerja, Kagami-kun."

-FIN-

YOO!

Padahal masih banyak hutang aku yah *ditendang*

Ini hanya sekedar ide yang numpang lewat di otak saat bosan belajar. Yah, seharusnya ini badending. Endingnya terkesan dipaksakan yah *malu sendiri* Tapi, endingnya Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Kagami Taiga, Akashi Tetsuya dengan Akashi Seijuuro *maksa njir*

Yah, ini hasilku.

Dua minggu lagi UN yah. Doakan saya yah. Nilai Bahasa Inggrisku selalu 5 ini T^T

Fic ini untuk event Lovely Phantom yang tak sengaja nampak di facebook. Yah, karena mumpung ada ide, aku buat saja. Haha. Aku malah bingung masalah prompt-nya- Mungkin pake Rain/Hujan dan makhluk non manusia (Akashi ngga manusia kan? *har har* )

Ma,ma, nikmatilah ficku ini~!

Salam,

IvyEvad9


End file.
